Jacinta Morley
Jacinta Morley is the girl that Dave had sex with during the summer before his junior year of high school while his girlfriend, Alli, was away at science camp. While in a fight with Dave, she walked into the street, and was hit by a car, injuring her to the point where she may never walk again. She was portrayed by Joelle Farrow. Character History Season 11 In Smash Into You (1), Jacinta is constantly texting Dave, but Dave cuts off communication from her. When Dave blocks her via cell phone and internet, she shows up at Degrassi, much to his shock. In Smash Into You (2), Jacinta is at the event Degrassi is throwing, first holding Dave's hand during a social game. She drops hints to Alli that something happened between her and Dave during the summer, making Dave panic. When he calls her crazy, she yells how he is willing to hold her hand, but not talk to her. This makes Alli confused, causing Dave to pull her aside to explain his history with Jacinta. Later, Dave slightly flirts with her in order to trick her into leaving and going for a ride with him. During the car ride, she messes with the radio constantly, making him turn it off. She asks him what his girlfriend is going to think when noticing him and her missing. Dave tells her he is texting her to assure her that things are okay, and she comments about texting while driving being illegal. When she asks him where he's taking her, he says to the train station to get her away from him and Alli. Saddened, she remarks how she should have known better. Near tears, she says that she really liked him and doesn't know what she did wrong. Dave explains that she did nothing wrong. She insists how he can't just sleep with someone and forget they exist and never meant something. He tells her what happened between them was a mistake, making her stare at him in shock. When Dave stops at a red light, she steals his phone and rushes out of the car. When Dave asks her what she is doing, she says she is going to send Alli a break-up text. When he asks why she's doing this, she tells him that he ruined her life and now she's going to ruin his. Dave drives after her as she takes off. Dave finally finds her sitting down on a street, texting Alli break up texts in tears. As he comes up to her, she threatens to smash his phone. He explains how he never meant to hurt her and that Alli didn't do anything to her and to punish him, not her. As Alli texts him back, he begs her to hand the phone over to him. Jacinta concludes Dave really loves Alli, and hands it over to him, commenting to tell Alli what an "amazing guy he is". As she walks off into the street, she doesn't look both ways. Dave tries to warn her, but she is struck by a car, possibly being rendered as a paraplegic. Mentions: Jacinta was mentioned in Nowhere to Run when Dave says that he hooked up with a girl over the summer. In Hollaback Girl (1), Dave reveals to Alli that Jacinta made it through her surgery. Alli asks how long she is going to be in the hospital, and Dave reveals that he is going to go visit her in the hospital, as he feels that he should go talk to her. Later, Jenna Middleton decides to search Jacinta's name on Google, and finds a get well Facerange page for Jacinta from her friends where they are bashing Dave, accusing him of pushing her into traffic. Later, after a date, Alli tries to talk to Dave about Jacinta, but he closes up and attempts to leave her house. However, Alli finally tells him that her friends made a Facerange page for her, and that they were trashing him on it since they believe he intentionally caused the accident. Dave takes full blame for her accident, even though Alli assures him that that what happened to her isn't his fault. Trivia *Dave lost his virginity to Jacinta, and it can be assumed that it was also the other way around. *Jacinta was the first minor character to get hit by a car on screen. *She accused Dave of ruining her life, but it was never explained why. It is possible that she meant that he ruined her life in the sense that she felt used by him since she fell for him, and he left her after sleeping with her. * She is the first character to live in the Kitchener-Waterloo area. The second is Bianca, who moved there for university. * It is hinted (but unconfirmed) that Jacinta made it through her surgeries, due to the fact that neither Dave nor Alli ever brought up the topic again. Relationships *Dave Turner **Start Up: After Dead and Gone (2) (1129) **Broke Up: Before Nowhere to Run (1130) ***Reason: They had sex, and Dave realized it was wrong to cheat on Alli. Gallery Jacinta texted to daves phone.png Degrassi Nov3 SS -0934.jpg Degrassi Nov3 SS -0259.jpg degrassi-smash-into-you-part-1-picture-9.jpg 4fd5fd13gds1g.png Degrassi-smash-into-you-part-2-full-o23.jpg Faaaa.PNG Dec.PNG Dave&jacinta.PNG Asdsafsdf.PNG 64576y.png karma.jpg|Jacinta's Last appearance on Degrassi|linktext=Jacinta's Last appearance on Degrassi Interaction Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 11 Category:Minor Character Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Teens